Lillith Potter Companion
by Jezabelle31415926
Summary: as the title says this is a companion story to Lillith Potter. A series of one shots showing what the main story did not. Mostly centered around first through third years. i suggest you read that story first or this may or may not be confusing.
1. PreHogwarts: Running Away

**Running away-**

"I'm leaving Harry, I'll miss you," I said giving my brother a big hug.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I can't stay here anymore. You can't either. Come with me, we'll leave find an orphanage, or something. Anywhere but here. Please Harry," I begged.

"I can't Lilli, how would we leave? What if we get separated? It may be horrible here, but we have each other, please, stay with me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I love you. I'll come back for you once we're old enough, I promise you. I'm leaving this afternoon."

I packed my toothbrush, my hair brush, and a change of clothes, in an old brown paper bag from last shopping trip, that I snuck out of the recycle bin. I said my goodbyes to Harry and Dudley was with his 'gang' most likely beating up a six year, aunt petunia was gathering laundry, and uncle Vernon was at work. I grabbed my bag and walked out the front door.

I had made it six blocks before someone realized that a little girl was walking around by herself.

"Young lady, what are you doing out by yourself? Where are you guardians?" a strict looking woman asked me, appearing as if from thin air. She wore funny clothes, like robes and cloaks from pictures in history books.

"I- uh."

What was I supposed to say? I don't have a story ready.

"That's what I thought, come along I'll be taking you home, she said taking my hand and tuggng me in the direction of the Dursleys.

"No, miss please! I can't go back they hurt us there. Please believe miss," I begged.

"What do you mean hurt you?" she demanded.

"When we finish all our chores on time, uncle Vernon canes us. if we don't do everything perfectly aunt petunia whips us. if we brake something on accident they lock us in the cupboard under the stairs with no food or water for days, weeks even. Please don't make me go back there, please miss," I was in tears trying to convince her that it wasn't safe for us there.

"Come with me, I have something to tell you, Ms. Potter," she said before leading me to a deserted park bench.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"I knew your parents. Now listen closely, I need you to believe everything I tell you okay?"

"Yes miss," I told her nodding my head.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am a professor at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You and I, and many others are witches, your brother is a wizard…"


	2. Year One: Meeting Malfoy

**Meeting Malfoy-**

"Harry!" I said nearly plowing him over as I rushed to hug him.

"Marie? Marie!"

"I missed you, Harry. Are you alright? They didn't punish you when I left?"

"No Marie I'm alright. Where have you been?"

"A professor from Hogwarts found me and became my guardian, she tried to be yours but she was told no, I'm sorry. And- who are you?" I asked realizing someone else was in the compartment with us.

"Ron, Ron Weasley, nice to meet you," he said.

"Lillith Potter, his sister," I responded.

"I heard one of the potters were in this compartment, which one of you is it then?" a blonde boy asked entering our compartment.

"Maybe if you rephrased yourself I might dignify you with an answer," I told the boy.

"ah found one, names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said offering his hand to me.

"I believe I said to rephrase yourself," I repeated.

"Might I inquire if any of you are one of the Potter twins?" he asked dryly still offering his hand.

"You may, I am Lillith Potter, it is a pleasure meeting you Draco Malfoy," I said taking his hand.

'he's rude, hit in the nose,' Lillith told me.

'he has manners he just doesn't use them,' I replied.

"This is my brother Harry, and this is Ron Weasley," I informed the boy.

Draco offered his hand to Harry, but he just stared at it.

"You find not everyone is worthy of being your friend, I can help you there," Draco said.

"I'm doing just fine on my own thanks," Harry replied, silently dismissing him.

"Well you don't have to be rude brother. I'll see you later. may I join you in your compartment Draco?" I asked after giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You may. Follow me, I have some friends I'd like to introduce you to…


	3. Year One: Sorting

**The Sorting-**

I clapped as my brother was finally sorted, into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lillith," Minerva called.

'Come on Marie you can do it sweetie,'

'thanks Lillith,'

I approached the stool as the hall quieted again.

The hat was placed on my head and the hall disappeared.

'Hm the other Potter twin. Where to put you?'

'anywhere but Hufflepuff,'

'Lillith don't be so rude," I scolded.

'sorry, I was just speaking my opinion,' Lillith muttered.

'Whose all this? You have a very special mind Ms. Potter.'

'thank you sir. That was Lillith, I'm Marie,' I told the hat.

'You are nothing like your brother,' He stated.

'I know sir,' I replied.

'but you have a difficult future, I know where you belong, my dear, I see you in,' "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into applause and cheers, but not as loud and abrasive as Gryffindor.

"Good job sweetie, go on," Minerva said softly to me, removing the hat from my head.

I stood and smiled at Harry and made my way to the Slytherin table.

I sat next to the boy I had met on the train.

"I told you you'd be in Slytherin," he told me egotistically.

"And I told you, you had a big ego," I replied.

"I don't have an ego," he said as though insulted.

"Face it malfoy, you have an ego, just be proud of it," a third year said from a little bit down the table…


	4. Year One: First Potions Class

**First potions class-**

The doors banged open, silencing the room as heads turned towards the noise.

We did a roll call, the professor pausing shortly and Harry's and I's name.

"ah yes, the potters our new celebrities," he said as Draco's two thugs snickered.

Severus gazed around the room taking in the faces then said, "You are here to learn the science and the exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He spoke quietly, but he didn't need to speak any louder, as the classroom was silent the class listening to every word. He and professor McGonagall shared the gift of silencing a group of children with nothing more than a glance.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked suddenly.

Harry looked startled, but was trying to find the answer. The girl, Hermione I think, next to him had her hand as far into the air as it would go.

The answer was the draught of the living dead, a sleeping potion. The most powerful one to be exact.

"I don't know, sir," he said quietly and politely.

He tutted, "It seems fame isn't everything," Severus said ignoring the girl, Hermione.

"Let's try again. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again Harry tried to find the answer. The stomach of a goat is where you would look.

'if you know the answer then speak up, he said Potter, not Mr. Potter. He didn't clarify,' Lillith pushed.

'in a minute, see if Harry knows them.'

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied again.

Crabbe and Goyle were still laughing, Draco was smirking slightly as well but he hid it, I suppose as to not get on my bad side.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Severus said harshly. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Hermione stood from her seat trying to be called on, but was ignored.

"I don't know, though, it seems Hermione does, why don't you try her?" Mr. Potter remarked.

"Sit down! A point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Potter. For your information," he began but I interrupted gently.

"The draught of living death. The stomach of a goat, and there is no difference, they are the same plant, some also know it as aconite," I spoke up from my seat next to Draco.

"I didn't ask you Ms. Potter," he hissed.

"No sir, you said 'Potter', but as there are two potters in your class you need to specify, otherwise we will not know who you wish the answer from," I replied as Lillith suggested the words.

"You are correct _miss_ Potter, I will keep this in mind. Three points to Slytherin for knowing the correct answers, but next time you try something like that you will lose our house ten points. Would you inform the class where you found your information," he told me, whilst glaring at me.

" _one thousand magical herbs and fungi_ , and _magical draughts and potions_ , sir," I stated.

"Well? Why aren't any of you writing this down? Miss Potter, see me after class," he said before sweeping to the front of the classroom.

The class proceeded on, the boy beside us, Neville the one who loses his toad, was about to add the porcupine quills before removing the cauldron from the fire.

"Neville, don't," I hissed reaching over and snatching his wrist as he rose his over the cauldron.

"Why?" he asked scared.

"Read line seven on the instructions," I told him taking the quills from his hand.

" 'Remove cauldron from flames, before you add-' oh. Thank you," he said as I released his wrist and set the quills back on the desk.

"What is going on here? Why are you away from your desk miss Potter?" professor Snape said as he swooped in beside us.

"Neville was about to add the porcupine quills before he removed the cauldron from the fire, I was preventing him from doing so, sir," I told him.

"Is this true, Mr. longbottom?" he demanded.

"Yes sir," the boy said shakenly.

"Very well, one point to Slytherin for your observance skills, miss potter. Mr. longbottom, a twelve inch essay on the importance of following instructions. Back to your desk miss Potter, and finish your potion," he told me before sweeping off to his desk.

The rest of the class finished their potions with little to no accidents. Draco and I earned another point for our house with the best brewed potion of the class, the second best was Harry's friend Hermione.

I packed my bag and left it on my chair and started cleaning my station as Draco bid me goodbye and left the potions classroom along with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

"Miss Potter, explain to me why you prevented Mr. longbottom from adding the quills to his potion before it was removed?" the potions professor asked me from his desk.

"Neville's desk was right next to mine and Draco's, had I not stopped him, his potion would have exploded, injuring not only not only himself but Draco and I as well as miss. Granger and my brother. Then as the potions made its way along the floor it could possibly injury anyone in the class, sir," I told him.

"How do you consider potions in the world of magic?" he asked nodding his head to my previous answer.

"It is a very dangerous type of magic if you do not brew the potion properly. But when it is down correctly, it can be very helpful to everyday life. From what I've read and seen so far, I would very much enjoy being a potions mistress," I stated truthfully.

"And if I offered you extra potions lessons, how would you respond?"

"I would be delighted, sir."

"You would have to stay at the top of all your classes and if you get more than two detentions a month I will no longer be offering these lessons to you. Do you understand?" he asked, coming to a stand.

"Yes, sir, I understand," I told him slightly giddy.

"You will meet me here every Wednesday in you break after lunch," he told me.

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

I gathered my bag and left the classroom, heading to my commonrooms…


	5. Third Year: The Arguement

("I'll see you soon Harry," I said stepping in close to give him a hug but he pushed me away, "Harry?"

"Why do you care? Slytherins don't care about anyone but themselves," he growled.

"Harry what are you talking about?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused by the way he was acting.

"You're evil, completely evil. You befriended the Malfoys, who worked for Voldemort. You almost ignore me at school. And you left me at that place while you get to live in the magical world," he nearly shouted at me.

"But that's-" I tried to correct what he was accusing me of.

"No! You don't get to make yourself the innocent one here! You put this all on yourself."

"I- we need to go the carriages are leaving soon," I said trying to end this harsh conversation.

"Oh! Go! Run from it all! Go cozy up to the dark side! See if I help you when they turn on you and kill you! You might as well be a stupid little mudblood for all I care! You shouldn't even be a Potter! You don't deserve to be a Potter! You don't deserve to be my sister! If I could disown you from the family I would!" he shouted at me. My face crumbled, and I froze. Did he just say mudblood? Did he just call me a mudblood? Say I was undeserving of the Potter name? He better be damn glad Hermione wasn't here to hear him say that, I doubt he would repeat any of that in front of anyone. And he better hope that as the elder twin I didn't disown him right here if I wanted.

I straightened my feature hiding my sadness and severe disappointment, "Very well, farewell Potter," I spat then turned on my heel and left the castle not speaking to anyone till I got to the train.


	6. Year Four: Buying the Snake

**I'd like to give a shout out to dutchgirl23 for pointing out the fact that draco couldn't have just walked into a pet store and bought the runespoor, so here you go...**

 **Buying the snake-**

"Uncle Sev I have no idea what to get Marie for her birthday. Professor McGonagall is getting her a memory locket. Mum's getting her dress robes, I'm sure you're getting something pertaining to potions or books. But I'm stumped when it comes to thinking up something unique that she won't hate," I ranted pacing in front of the vaguely humored potions professor.

"I don't know why you don't ask your mother," he drawled dully.

"If I ask her she'll tell me get her jewelry or books. I need something that will stand out," I replied.

"She enjoys flying," he told me.

"She already has a top of the line broom, granger bought her a care kit a few years ago, and you know how long those last. And father already got her the tickets to the world cup, so I can't surprise her with those," I huffed plopping ungracefully into a chair across from my godfather.

"She speaks to snakes," he hinted.

I shrugged, "Yeah, so? What about it?"

The man rolled his eyes, "You can be rather dense sometimes Draco. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I dunno maybe?" I asked looking at the man hopefully.

"Get her a snake that she can speak to, you daft dudder head," he sighed.

"Brilliant! But, what kind?" I asked.

"Nothing obviously poisonous, or the headmaster won't allow it into the castle," he said.

I nodded, "A python perhaps?"

"Maybe a little less frightening, the girl hardly remembers to feed herself, we can't have a python roaming the castle looking for food," he stated.

I sighed, he was trying to point me to a certain breed, but I knew nothing about snakes.

"Are there any snakes that are good for potions, or magic?" I asked very near desperately.

"That I will allow you to find. Now leave me in peace boy," he said dismissing me.

I glared but left him alone.

ooOoo

I started with old course books, suddenly wishing I kept Hagrid's monster book of monsters. I'm sure it would have had something in it.

It wasn't until I looked in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ did I find anything.

A Runespoor, that was what I am getting Marie.

ooOoo

I approached the counter of Borgin's and Burke's and lightly rang the bell that awaited me, you didn't want to disturb anything in this store.

"Ah young Master Malfoy. How may I assist you today, sir?" the owner said and he approached me.

"Would might I find a runespoor?" I asked dryly.

"A runespoor, sir? What would you need with that?" he asked confused.

"That is none of your concern. Now answer the question," I stated as I glared at the man.

"Of course, I apologize sir. The blind witch's shop down the way, she dabbles in illegal creatures, she would know how to help you, sir. Will that be all?" the man asked, holding out his hand.

"It will be," I told him dropping a galleon into his hand and stalking out of the store.

A few blocks deeper into Knockturn alley I entered the 'Blind Witch's' shop.

"Welcome, welcome. Can I help you sir?" a raspy voice asked as soon as the door shut.

"It depends, are you the blind witch borgin speaks of?" I asked the witch.

"Depends why do you ask?" she replied.

"I am looking for a runespoor, I was told you could acquire one for me," I told the woman.

"That I can, sir…


	7. PreHogwarts: Custody

**Custody-**

"Head Master, I believe we both know why I am here, what I don't know is why you are here," the stern woman said looking over at the elderly headmaster.

"I was alerted to the wards on the Potter children had changed, Ms. Potter is no longer under the care of her aunt and uncle. I am here to make sure the same doesn't happen to Harry," the man stated simply.

"That is where you are wrong Albus, I am taking the Potter twins into my care. That house is poison, and they will never set foot there again," Minerva said her eyes flashing, daring the man to oppose her.

"Then I must disagree with you, my dear. Harry Potter will stay exactly where he is. and so will his sister," he told her.

"Actually, Mr. Dumbledore, Madame McGonagall had full custody of Ms. Lillith Potter. It is her decision of where the girl stays," the goblin that professor McGonagall was speaking assigned spoke, rolling up the newly signed and approved custody parchment.

"As I am legal magical guardian of Harry he will be staying with his aunt and uncle. You are not to interfere with him Minerva, am I understood?" Albus said looking at Minerva.

"No you are not. How can you leave that poor boy with that family? they're horrible, not to mention abusive! I told you such nearly eleven years ago, when you left the children there! If you had bothered to check up on them you would know this!" Minerva told the man very near a scolding tone.

"Now Minerva, you must have been misinformed. The Dursleys are not abusive," the headmaster told the boiling woman.

"Not abusive!? How can you say such a thing? The little girl that is being patched up at this very moment is proof that you are very much wrong in that aspect. When you come to your senses and allow me to care for Harry, you know where to find me. until then I don't to hear another word from you," Minerva exploded, nodding to the goblin in thanks then storming out of Gringotts.

 **Crazy short but it was brought to my attention that this needed a scene, so dutchgirl23 here you go.**


	8. Age 4-14: Meet the Voices

**Lillith-**

"You stupid children! Go to your cupboard! No supper for either of you!" uncle Vernon roared. Harry scampered off quickly.

"But uncle Vernon it wasn't us, Dudley broke that vase," I said softly.

He stopped and glared at me turning a darker shade of purple before raising his hand up to strike me.

I flew backwards from the force behind the blow.

'Hey get up. Quickly. Go to your cupboard. Don't make him any more mad,' a voice said and I listened dashing off to my cupboard.

'Who are you?' I asked shyly, 'and why are you on my head?'

"I'm Lillith, I'm here to help,' the voice responded.

'Why?'

'Because I'm you,' she told me.

'How did you get here?'

'Don't ask me I'm in your head,' she sassed.

I giggled, 'You're funny.'

'Well thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Time went on and when was in trouble, Lillith knew what to say and do to help me…

 **Lilli-**

I hung around the edge of the room as I watched the other children in the common room, play, and study, and talk with each other.

'Go join them,' someone said.

'Lillith was that you?' I asked.

'Nope not me,' she replied.

'I'm Lilli,' the new voice said softly and sweetly.

'I'm Marie, and this is Lillith' I told her.

'You should go play. Talk to Draco again, he was nice to you,' Lilli told me.

'I will thank you,' I told her as I stood and approached the group of children Draco was talking to…

 **Marie-**

'Happy birthday.'

'Another one? Any more and we won't have room to think,' Lillith stated dryly.

'Be nice Lillith,' I scolded.

'Hello, I'm Lilli. What's your name?'

'I'm Mary,' the girl said boredly.

'Okay, now why are here?' Lillith asked.

'That was rude Lillith,' Lilli told her.

'Whatever, you turned thirteen didn't you? And now I'm here, ta-da,' Mary said inspecting her nails.

'Yeah but what do you do? I keep her safe, Lilli is the innocence, and Marie is the original. What are you? The bitch?' Lillith demanded.

'That's your job. I'm the teenager moron, honestly,' Mary sighed…

 **Potter-**

'Nice of you to finally show up,' Lillith said.

'Well at least I have manners,' the new girl said snidely.

'Um two questions, one why are you wearing a ball gown, two who are you?' I asked.

'I'm Potter, I'm your pureblood, I've been here for a year, growing. You started have the other student show the wizarding culture in second year, and now I'm here.'

'How come I never heard you if you've been here since second year?' I asked her.

'Cause she wasn't strong enough. She's been whispering to Lilli and I instead. I'm just happy we won't go through another year like that,' Lillith said…

 **Just little clips showing the moment Marie met each voice. Marie is the original, Lillith showed up when she was about four or five. Then Lilli showed up at the beginning of her first year of Hogwarts. Mary when she became a teenager at thirteen, and Potter had been growing since second year, but materialized in the summer before fourth year about a week before school started.**


End file.
